Here With Me
by Frzn Mmnt
Summary: Part 1 of “Precious Things”. Songfic. One year after EW, the pilots, now seventeen, are returning home. Will there be a family waiting for Trowa and will he let her into his life? 3 x OC, 1 x R and 2 x H. Hints of Lemon.


**Disclaimer: All Gundam Wing Characters and references belong to their respective owners. Story elements and original characters © Kathryn Summers. The song Here With Me © Dido. No money was gained in the writing of this story.**

Dedicated to the job that let me come to work everyday and do nothing but write Gundam Wing FanFic. Sharinga/FreeOnline, this one's for you, may you forever rest in peace.

A.N. - Ania Winner is my original character. I'm quite aware that in the series, Quatre is the youngest of his family.

_Here With Me_

_Part 1 of "Precious Things"_

"Hilde, dammit, would you just sit down! Staring out the window isn't going to get them here any faster."  
The raven-haired girl dropped the curtain and let it fall back into place, "I'm sorry, Relena, I'm anxious. How long till their transport arrives?"  
Relena sighed with exasperation, "Same as it was when you asked thirty seconds ago, a half an hour."  
Hilde turned away from the window and flopped down onto the nearest couch with a loud thump. She picked up her book and opened it at the spot held by her bookmark. Staring at the pages, she reread the same passage she'd already read a hundred times that morning, and it did nothing ease her anxiety.  
The book found it's way back to the table moments after Hilde picked it up, "Oh, this is crazy! I don't know why I even bothered to read this. I don't get it and it's far too long."  
Relena laughed at the sight of her friend's frustration, understanding Hilde only too well. "Well, you chose Lord of the Rings off my bookshelf. I told you it's a bit long, but you insisted."  
"Your brother has strange taste when it comes to literature."  
"My brother?" Relena scowled. "Hilde, that book belongs to me!"  
"Oh sorry, Relena!" Hilde shoved herself off of the couch. At seventeen, Hilde Schbeiker stood tall, strong, and thin, the picture image of her ex-military background. Strikingly dark and beautiful, Hilde had clear blue eyes and short cropped raven black hair. She met Duo Maxwell during the After Colony wars and lived with him for a time. When the wars took a turn for the worse, Duo sent Hilde to the Peacecraft Mansion in the Cinq Kingdom where he knew she would be safe. And that's where she stayed until this day arrived, nearly a year and a half later, when Duo would be returning home.  
One year previously, the After Colony wars had ended. The Pilots sent their Gundams to the sun to be destroyed. They were no longer necessary and it was now time to settle down and start anew with their families.  
Milliardo Peacecraft and Lucretzia Noin were married and as the heirs to the throne of the Cinq Kingdom, were also crowned King and Queen. Relena Peacecraft, Milliardo's younger sister, was released of her government and political obligations, much to her delight. On this day, just as Hilde waited for Duo, Relena waited for her long time love, Heero Yuy.  
Military processing after the wars took longer than expected. Enduring everything as it came and as they always had done, the five Gundam pilots were cleared and given passes to leave the military. The wars were over. They could finally go home.  
The doorbell chimed. From her post at the bookshelf, Hilde spun around.  
Flipping her gold hair over her shoulder, Relena dropped her own novel and got up, "Relax, Hilde, it's not time yet."  
Relena smoothed out her floral sundress and walked over to the door. Turning the handle, the door opened to reveal a pretty young girl with blonde, almost white, hair and pretty light blue eyes. She wore a pink ankle length sleeveless dress and carried in her hand a black shoulder bag.  
She smiled, "Miss Relena Peacecraft?"  
Relena smiled back, "Yes?"  
"My name is Ania Winner. I spoke to you over the phone a few days ago."  
"Oh goodness! I nearly forgot about that!" Relena let the girl into the room. "Where are my manners? Welcome to the home of the Peacecrafts and to the Cinq Kingdom. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you.  
Relena studied the girl for a moment. "You certainly do resemble our Quatre."  
Ania blushed with embarrassment, but allowed herself to be led into a bright room filled with comfortable looking couches and bookshelves. On one of the couches, sprawled a tall pretty woman staring intently at a copy of Lord of the Rings with an unhappy look on her face.  
"Hilde, guess who's here?" Hilde looked up at Relena, "This is Miss Ania Winner, Quatre's little sister. She's going to stay with us and the boys for the next two weeks!"  
Throwing the book down in obvious distaste, Hilde got up and went over to them. Holding out her hand, she said, "Oh, it's so wonderful to finally meet you. I'm Hilde Schbeiker. You are all Quatre talks about in his letters to us!"  
Ania, now more than a little embarrassed, shook the dark girl's hand. "It's so nice to meet both of you as well. I wasn't expecting such a welcome, but I'm so grateful for it. Thank you for letting me stay here. I know Quatre will be overjoyed that I'm here to greet him and I look forward to getting to know everybody else."  
"Wonderful!" Relena exclaimed! She glanced at her watch. "Hilde, do you know what time it is?"  
Hilde shrieked, pulling lipstick out of her pocket. She dashed to the mirror and applied a thick coat to her lips and smoothed down her hair. Gazing at herself and adjusting her blue shorts and yellow tank top, she announced, "I look great!"  
Ania and Relena stared at her for a moment in complete shock before bursting out laughing. Hilde stuck her tongue out at the laughing girls.  
"Save it for Duo, Hilde." Grabbing Ania's arm, Relena steered her towards the stairs leading to the second floor. "Pagan has already taken your things to your room, Ania, but come on, I'll show you where you'll be staying."  
Leading the way, Relena took her up the stairs and down a long hallway. Stopping, she opened a door to one of the rooms. Inside, on the luscious gray carpet, stood a huge four-poster canopy bed in shades of gray and pink. Pillows of every color were stacked high on the bed. In the corner was a tall dresser and beside it, a dressing table matching the wood of the chest of drawers. On the other side of the room were three doors, one to the bathroom, one to the closet, and the other leading to a second bedroom. At the back of the room, there were French doors leading out to a large balcony that overlooked the grounds and the swimming pool.  
Ania went in and dropped her purse on the bed. "Oh my god, Miss Relena. It's so beautiful."  
"None of that, Ania. You call me Relena just like all the rest of my friends do." Relena said. She pointed to a door, "Your room connects with Quatre's and you share a balcony with Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa."  
Moving out into the hallway, she pointed out other doors, "To your left is Quatre and on your right is Trowa. Wufei is on the right of Trowa's room. Across the hall is me and Heero and down at the end, as far as possible from the rest of us, are Duo and Hilde."  
"Why so far away?"  
Relena looked away, slightly embarrassed, "You don't want to know. Let's just say that it's been a long time since Duo and Hilde saw each other and last time they stayed, we had to buy earplugs."  
Ania's eyebrows went up, "Ah, yes, I see."  
Suddenly, from downstairs, came an earth-shattering scream, "RELENA, THEY'RE HERE!!!!"  
Relena spun around and headed for the stairs, Ania hot on her heels. 

***** 

Staring at each other doesn't exactly describe what happened when the girls saw the guys for the first time in eighteen months, but it's as close as it could come to what happened.  
For about thirty seconds, nobody moved, then Relena, overcome with happiness that it brought tears to her eyes and rather than greeting Heero, she turned and ran into the house. A puzzled look crossed Heero's face, and then he ascended the steps into the house to look for Relena.  
"Is she okay?" Ania asked Hilde.  
Hilde just shrugged, "I'm not sure, I've never seen her do that before."  
Duo came up the stairs and took Hilde's hand. He had not changed. Still the same violet eyes, and the same brown braid down his back. He wore black. The color suited him. He stared at Ania, "Don't I know you?"  
"Hello, Mr. Maxwell." Ania said, holding out her hand, "We met quite some time ago on my family's satellite."  
"My god, its Ania Winner? And Jesus, call me Duo. None of that Mr. Stuff." Duo said, as a grin crossed his face. He gave her hand a good firm shake. "Quatre, what happened to your sister? She grew up!"  
Behind them, Quatre laughed, "Are you trying to woo my sister right in front of your own girlfriend?"  
Hilde punched Duo in the arm, "Where's my hello?"  
Duo pulled Hilde to him and their lips met in a passionate well-earned kiss. Without breaking their contact, Duo picked her up like a groom would pick up a bride on the day of their wedding and carried her into the house.  
"How long has it been, Little Sister?"  
Ania held out her hand to Quatre, "Two years. Two years to long since you left us."  
Always the emotional one, tears formed in Quatre's big blue eyes, the same eyes that Ania stared at him with. Quatre had not changed in the last two years. He still wore the same boyish face that hadn't aged at all in that time. His blonde hair fell in locks onto his forehead getting into his eyes, his clothing consisted of jeans and a green polo shirt. He pulled her into a hug. "I had no idea anybody would be waiting here for me."  
"Bella gave me leave to come here." She replied. "Not that it would have stopped me anyways, but Bella always thinks she's got some sort of responsibility for me. Relena is letting me stay here too and I've got a big room upstairs next to yours. We have a door that connects our rooms."  
Quatre pulled away from her, "Damn, Ania, you've sure grown up! Duo was right."  
Ania blushed and changed the subject, "Care to introduce your friends?"  
"Oh, dear, what happened to my manners?" Quatre turned to the two guys behind him. "This is Chang Wufei, former pilot of Shenlong, and this is my best friend, former pilot of Heavyarms, Trowa Barton."  
Ania's heart skipped a beat. This man with the piercing green eyes was Trowa Barton? He had brown hair, most of which covered half his face and he wore blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Ania remembered him as though their first meeting had only been yesterday. His face, that not hidden by his hair, still held that emotionless blank look, but his eyes held relief. Ania reveled in this moment, for she never once believed she would see the man who stole her heart at the age of fourteen ever again.  
A Chinese man stood next to Trowa. He wore traditional Chinese dress, more formal for the occasion. He had slicked back his hair, which came to a small ponytail, tied at the base of his neck. On his handsome face were the most piercing black eyes.  
Ania smiled and shook hands with each of them. She received, in return, a small smile from Trowa and a nod from Wufei. "Please, as it seems Relena is a bit indisposed at the moment, let me show you where you'll be staying."

*****

  
Relena calmed down enough from her emotional outburst that afternoon to have a banquet prepared for them as a welcome home present for the pilots.  
Pleasant conversation filled the room, though there wasn't much of it, except for maybe a lot of loud wisecracks from the funlovin' Duo Maxwell.  
"Dammit, Maxwell, will you just shut up?" Wufei growled from his place at the end of the table.  
Duo looked at the Chinese pilot, declaring his innocence with a smile, "Me? What did I do?"  
Wufei just grunted before turning back to his mashed potatoes.  
"Are they always like that?" Ania asked Trowa who sat beside her.  
"More than you know." Trowa replied, without turning or looking at her. "Though usually it's Heero he's tormenting and Heero takes it better than Wufei does. Wufei, I believe, is just being polite or Duo would probably be lying unconscious on the floor."  
Another growl came from the other end of the table, as this time Heero took the brunt of Duo's joke. "Duo, enough! This isn't the time or the place for your wisecracks."  
"See what I mean?"   
Ania giggled at Trowa, "Yes, yes, I do."  
She stared at this emerald-eyed beauty sitting beside her. Trowa had not spoken at all that evening or looked at anything but his food, not even when she asked him that question. Why did her heart flutter every time she looked at him? It certainly would be a challenge getting to know this one.  
Quatre steered the conversation in another direction, saving Heero and Wufei from any further torment, "Where is your brother and his wife now, Relena?"  
"Mill and Lucie are on a much needed holiday." Relena said, "And thankfully, only I have the pleasure of knowing where they are. We were terrified the press would find out and their holiday would be less than pleasant for them."  
"So where did they go?" Duo asked, a sly note in his voice. He got, as his answer, a punch in the arm from Hilde.  
"Sorry, Duo, even I'm smarter than that." Relena told him.  
A small ripple of laughter flooded the dining room.   
Relena threw her napkin on her plate, "Well, that was lovely, but there's tea and cake in the library if anybody is interested."  
Ania looked over to see Trowa's chair empty. "Quatre, where did Trowa disappear to?"

~ I didn't hear you leave ~

"He said he was tired and he wanted to get some rest and that he'd probably be around later or in the morning." Quatre replied, helping his sister out of her chair like a true gentleman. "Care for some tea and cake, little sister?"  
"Of course, my sweet brother." Ania took Quatre's outstretched arm and allowed him to lead her into the library. Her thoughts, however, hovered on the green eyes and stoic expression of the ex-Heavyarms pilot.

Sitting close to Quatre on the couch, Ania listened to the angry banter between Duo, Heero, and Wufei, but not paying much attention to that or the cake she held in her hands.

~ I wonder how am I still here ~

"Are you alright, you look a little pale." Quatre whispered to her, "And you haven't touched your dessert."  
"Fine, dear, just a little tired." Ania said, letting Quatre take the plate from her hands. "I caught the first transport here this morning and then you guys arrived just after I did and it's all been so hectic. I never realized there was so much tension between those three. You and Trowa are like little puppies compared to your comrades."  
Quatre laughed, happiness and joy sparkling in his sapphire eyes. "I suppose that's true though I never really thought of that way."  
"Ah well, I'm going to bed." Ania said, getting up.   
She now had the chance to check on Trowa's whereabouts. She felt, for a brief moment, like a stalker.  
"Sleep well, then, I'll see you at breakfast." Quatre replied.  
Ania stepped over Duo who sprawled on the floor, resting his head in Hilde's lap. "Good night, guys."  
"Good night, Ania." Said Relena who sat on the other couch, running her fingers through Heero's chocolate brown hair. "Sweet dreams."  
Wufei stood up and deliberately stepped on Duo, "Oh, I'm sorry, Maxwell, didn't see you there."  
Hilde burst out laughing as Duo writhed in feigned pain, holding onto his foot. "I'm going to get you for this Wu-man!"  
"And I'm going to take the Lady's lead and retire myself." Wufei bowed. "Good night. Lead the way, Miss Ania."  
Ania smiled, cheeks burning red as she was not expecting the company, but led the way to the stairs where she waited patiently for Wufei to catch up. His eyes and stern demeanor kept Ania from truly feeling comfortable with this man.  
"I'm surprised you take as much as you do from him." Ania said, in an effort to make small talk as they climbed the stairs together.  
"He doesn't get away with as much as he likes to think." Wufei replied, "He'll get a taste of his own medicine eventually."  
"Plans in the works already?"  
He smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know? Good night, Ania."  
She grinned as he disappeared into his room.  
Upon reaching her own, Ania quickly changed into her pajamas and combed out her yellow-white hair. Ania felt the sweat build up on her forehead and realized the high temperature of the room. She yawned as she went over to the French doors and opened them, letting in a cool night breeze, and in the process startled the figure already sitting out there.  
"Trowa?"  
Deep green eyes turned to stair at her, "I hadn't realized you were up here as well."  
"I just came up to go to bed and it's rather hot in my room, so I wanted to let some air in." Ania quickly turned to re-enter her bedroom. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."  
"No! Wait!"  
Ania stopped.  
"I saw you staring at me at dinner." Trowa said, "I remember you, Ania. It's been years since I last saw you but I remember who you are."  
"I wasn't sure, Trowa." She said, sitting down on another chair. "I was so much younger then, and so much has happened to you. I wanted to believe that you'd remember me when I arrived this morning, but you've been so quiet all day. I didn't hold out much hope."  
"How could I forget Quatre's pretty little sister." Trowa said, "But not so little anymore."  
"I didn't come here today just to see Quatre."  
Trowa stared out across the grounds, "Why else would you have come here?"  
"To see you, Trowa."  
"Hmph!" Trowa got up and disappeared back into his room, "Don't deceive yourself."  
Ania stared at his empty chair, stunned by his words.

~ I don't want to move a thing ~

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are my efforts to help you feel as though you do have a family wasted on you, Trowa, along with my efforts to show you that I still care after all this time apart?"  
No answer came from the adjoining room, but she did not expect one.

~ It might change my memory ~

"I have beautiful memories of you when you stayed with us. And when you were missing and Quatre wanted so much to find you, I helped him through it, hoping that you'd be found. Why does my heart flutter when I see you? Why, Trowa?"  
Ania stayed out there on that balcony, thinking, until dawn broke through the clouds and she finally sought the comforts of her bed and sleep.

*****

*BangBangBang* Nothing like somebody pounding on your door to wake you from beautiful dreams, thought Ania as she rolled out of bed and threw on her bathrobe.  
She opened the door to find Duo standing there dressed in beach shorts and nothing else. "Damn, Ania, it's after 1 pm already. Were you planning to sleep all day?"  
"Oh sorry, Duo, I was up late last night." Ania said, blushing.  
"Late, huh." He glanced over at the room that contained Trowa. "Yeah, okay."  
"Are you suggesting something, Mr. Maxwell?" Ania gave him an icy glare.  
"Oh no! Not me!" Duo stammered, "Get dressed, it's a beautiful day and we're going to the beach."  
Duo spun around and headed back down the hallway as Ania shut the door to her room. In her chest, her heart beat like it wanted to jump right out and do a dance on the soft gray carpet. She did not like Duo Maxwell's implications about her and Trowa. It would only succeed in complicating things. What's worse, he made this implication when only one day and one night passed. How could he know already? Was she that transparent? She knew, at that moment, the next two weeks were going to be the hardest that she had ever experienced in her sixteen years.  
She combed out and tied her long hair in a braid at the back of her head. No sense in taking a shower now when she would only be getting dirtier as the day progressed. Throwing open her suitcase, she chose a simple purple suit and put it on. Over the top, she wore a purple sundress suitable for the beach. Grabbing her hat and beach towel she exited the room in search of her brother and the others.

*****

The day was unbelievably warm and sunny, perfect for setting up camp on the beach for the afternoon. Hilde, Duo, Relena, and Heero set up a volleyball net and the others chose to just sit and enjoy the sunshine.  
"Is everything okay, Ania?" Quatre lay on the towel next to Ania's, sunglasses covering his eyes, "You've been so quiet since you got up this afternoon."  
"Since when are you asking me about being quiet?" She said from her place on the towel next to his. "I've always been like that."

~ Oh I am what I am ~

"Duo told me that you said you were up late last night. I thought maybe that had something to do with it."  
"I was."  
"Why?"  
"I got a little warm last night, and I went out to the balcony to cool off. Trowa was there and we talked for a few minutes, but I ended up just sitting there until dawn. I couldn't sleep." Ania replied, "What's the problem?"  
"There is no problem, I'm only curious." Quatre sat up and searched through the cooler for a drink.  
"Besides, it's none of Duo's business?" Ania retorted.  
"I never said it was."  
Ania sat up, now furious with her brother and all his questions, "Is there something else that you're not saying, Quatre, because if there is just spit it out. I'm a big girl and I can handle it."  
"Well, Duo happened to mention that there might be something going on with you and Trowa?" Quatre said, opening his can of soda.  
"My god, Quatre, we've been here one day." She shouted, "There is no reason to get suspicious. I will say it again. You don't need to protect me, I'm all grown up now, brother, and I can do what I want."

~ I'll do what I want ~

"Can you two keep it down a little bit?" Wufei asked from his towel across from theirs.  
Ania just growled and picked up her towel, "Yeah, sure, Wufei, Sorry. Won't bother you again. I'm going home."  
She didn't get very far before Quatre caught up to her. "I'm sorry, Ania, for treating you this way. I've asked because I notice the way you look at him. I know that we've only been here one day, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you."  
"I don't see what the problem is, Quatre." She said, "I only want him to feel as though he has a famly."  
"Listen to me, Ania. I remember that day you came to me and I told you what happened between me and Trowa and Heero when I took the Zero Gundam. I wasn't so far gone that day that I didn't notice the look in your eyes when I asked you if you remembered Trowa." Quatre paused and took a deep breath. "I saw that same look when I introduced the two of you yesterday afternoon, and last night at dinner when he disappeared. I know why you came here. It wasn't just for me. You've never forgotten the way you felt when you first met him. Duo has noticed and so has Relena how you stare at him so intently. They are wondering, too. I can't imagine that Trowa himself hasn't noticed yet. Yes, even after only one day."

~ But I can't hide ~

" Why does my heart flutter so when I see him?" She whispered. "I've never felt like that around anybody before."  
"You have my blessing, little sister. You're my closest sister and he's my best friend." Quatre said, "If you truly are meant to be, then I couldn't be more happy, but be careful. It takes a lot to open that shell of his and I don't want to see you get hurt."  
"Promise me one thing, Quatre."  
"What's that?"  
"Please don't speak to Duo or any of the others of this. Whatever happens between me and Trowa will be and I would prefer spare Trowa Duo and his wisecracks"  
Quatre smiled, "Of course."

*****

Five days passed, each more eventful and fun as the first full day after the pilot's arrival. Relena planned from the word go everything from rest and relaxation to activities that had them aching for bed and sleep.  
The hot and steamy shower, soaked into Ania's sore muscles. Rollerblading was certainly not her style, but she thoroughly enjoyed it, especially watching Duo fall on his rear no less that 15 times.  
Ania gave up on any hope of a friendship with Trowa when he shunned her a second time. The others left them alone at dinner the previous night, and she asked him a question. H smiled and walked out of the room, without answering. Her heart still fluttered whenever he came near, but she shoved any other thoughts down and continued enjoying, as best she could, the time spent with her new friends and her brother.  
After the shower, she chose another one of her summer dresses and went out to join Quatre and Wufei on the balcony.  
"You look lovely as usual, Miss Ania." The dark Chinese boy said.  
Ania's cheeks went red as they normally did when he spoke to her, "Thank you."  
"Hilde and Relena are forcing Duo and Heero to go dancing tonight. Hilde said something about the clubs being pretty wild on Friday nights." Quatre said. "Anything special that you wanted to do?"  
"I was thinking of just sitting and reading a book tonight. Today's exercises have me beat." Ania flopped down into a chair between the two pilots.  
Wufei looked up from his book again, "Know the feeling."  
Trowa came out of his room, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you all were out here."  
"It's alright, Trowa." Quatre smiled at him. "Just taking advantage of what's left of the day's sun. Come and join us."  
"Can't stay actually. I just came out to ask Ania a question," Trowa said, his cheeks going slightly rosy in hue.  
Startled at hearing her name spoken by none other than Trowa Barton, Ania stared up at him, "Yes, what is it?"  
"I just wondered if you wanted to go dancing with me, with the others?" 

~ I won't go ~

"That's kind of you to ask me, Trowa." Ania answered, suddenly suspicious, "But I'm not sure if I'm up for it tonight. It's been a long day."  
Wufei chuckled behind his book, "Go with him, Ania. The fact that Barton's getting out of the house and being sociable is a new thing. Better take the chance while it's still there."  
Ania looked from the Chinese pilot to her brother and then back the Trowa. Shoving her suspicions down into the back of her memory, she agreed. "Alright then. I'd love to go with you."  
Trowa held out his hand and she took it, a blaze of electricity rippling through her body when her skin met his. He helped her to her feet and led her back into her room, closing out the two other pilots with a soft click of the balcony door.  
He turned to her and smiled, breaking the soft contact of their hands, "You might get some rest before we go. Relena says to wear something light and comfortable. It will be warm this evening."

~ I won't sleep ~

She nodded, "Okay, come get me when you are ready to go."  
He left her standing there, watching his departure, the soft padding of his feet as he walked towards the door the only noise. She did not even breathe until the door clicked into place and he was gone.

~ I can't breathe ~

Realizing he had gone and with a quick sudden intake of breath, she sat down on her bed, suddenly not tired at all, but excited and frightened. Was this what she wanted? Yes, she told herself, yes, this is everything that I want. Quatre's words of warning flashed through her mind, _If you truly are meant to be, then I couldn't be more happy, but be careful. It takes a lot to open that shell of his and I don't want to see you get hurt._  
"No, Quatre," she whispered, "It will not be like that."  
She lay back against her pillows, knowing now the enormity of her canopy bed.

~ Until you're resting here with me ~

Still feeling his touch on her hand, she closed her eyes and drifted into a short dreamless doze.

Braiding her hair and winding it tightly around her head, Ania made the final touches on her appearance minutes before Hilde and Relena came for her.  
"Ania, you are the picture of a princess." Relena exclaimed. She wore a mini-skirt and tight sleeveless top in a shade of blue that matched her eyes, her hair also wound around her head in a similar fashion to Ania's. Next to her, Hilde appeared in a sensual red tight sundress, her black hair combed down over her forehead in a sexy fashion.  
"You both are stunning yourselves." Ania said, admiring her friends' choice of dress.  
Ania, herself, had chosen a pale pink tight sleeveless dress, showing off her figure and the suppleness of her young body.  
Hilde held out an arm to each of them "Shall we make our grand entrance, girls? I guarantee it's going to be one hell of a wild night. Oh wait, I almost forgot something."  
The raven-haired girl pulled a small card out of her evening bag and handed it to her young blonde friend. Ania took the card and stared at the photo of herself, "What's this?"  
"It says you're eighteen, my dear!" Hilde exclaimed, her dark eyes shining. "You're going to enjoy the night just like the rest of us."  
Ania threw her head back and laughed, a high soprano sound emanating from deep within her chest. She threw her arms around Hilde, "I didn't think this night could get any better and now you've gone and done the impossible!"  
"The night's still young, honey." Hilde replied.  
"Shall we go?" Relena asked, her blue eyes twinkling in anticipation.  
Hilde offered her arms again and the girls disappeared down the stairs.  
The five pilots looked up as the dates of three of them descended the stairs.  
"What did you do to the real girls who disappeared upstairs an hour ago?" Duo asked, a smile marring the suspicion in his beautiful violet eyes. He wore black pants and black t-shirt, his braid still glistening wet from his recent shower.  
Heero moved up to Relena, planting a passionate kiss on her cherry red lips. "You look beautiful, My _Koi_."  
Relena smiled at Heero in his white tank top and blue jeans, his brown hair falling across his face, "You don't look so bad yourself."  
Trowa held out his hand to his date, "Thank you" was all he whispered to her, Ania again feeling the sparks throughout their body as their hands touched. He wore black jeans and a blue tank top, showing off his well muscled arms. He looked more handsome than usual.  
Quatre stood up and came up to his sister and best friend. Kissing her on the cheek, he said, "Have a good time, little sister. Look after her, okay, Trowa?"  
The two pilots shook hands, "Of course, Q, I won't let her out of my sight."  
"What are you and Wufei going to do this evening?" Ania asked.  
Quatre shrugged, "I don't know about him, but I'm getting an early night. Hey, you're friends are leaving. Better not get left behind."  
They waved to Quatre and followed the two other couples outside to the waiting limousine.  
"Relena, you didn't have to go through all this trouble!" Ania stood staring, awestruck, at the big black car.  
Relena chuckled, "Of course I did. As I am a Princess of the Cinq Kingdom, we have to arrive in style. Get in, there's plenty of room for all."  
Grasping her hand, Trowa led her to the car and let her get in ahead of him. Squeezing in beside her, he grasped her hand again and smiled, his eyes clearly showing his uneasiness of the whole situation, but the fact that he held her hand so tightly eased Ania's mind.  
Quatre watched from the window as the car spend away into the evening twilight.

*****

Heero brought the seventh round of drinks to the table, "Who's next after this?"  
"You hold your alcohol too well, Heeeero." Relena slurred into his shoulder as he set the tray down onto the table.  
"I think itsss me." Ania said, handing Trowa two twenty-dollar bills. "Go get usss a round of shotsss. Sssomething really ssstrong."  
Trowa grinned, pocketing the money. "Haven't you had enough already?"  
Erupting in a flood of giggles, she shouted, "No!"   
Her outburst sent the other two girls into fits of giggles, while their dates looked on in amusement.   
Hilde perked up at the sound of a slow song booming out of the speakers on the other side of the dance floor. "Duo, danccce with me. It'sss my favorite sssong."  
Duo grinned, pulling his partner to him and planting a drunken kiss on her cheek, "Hilde, every sssong isss your favorite sssong."  
Heero and Relena laughed as Duo stumbled out on to the dance floor, while Hilde, drunk as she was, walked straight and proud.  
Heero nudged Trowa, "How you feeling? Drunk yet? Drunk as that dope?"  
Trowa nodded, "I'm buzzed, but nothing like these girls. Or Duo."  
"Heeero?" Relena pulled on his arm, "Mee, too?"  
With a grin, Heero reluctantly followed his love out to the dance floor.  
Seeing her staring sadly at the other couples, Trowa leaned over and whispered into Ania's ear, "Me, too?"  
"Oh, Tro, I don't thhhink I can walk." Ania answered, staring into his beautiful green eyes.  
"You can walk enough to dance with me, Sweet Ania." Trowa tugged on her hand and she slid from the small bar stool.  
Ania managed not to stumble much as she followed Trowa out to the dance floor where he wrapped her into his arms and held her close, moving slowly to the music. Ania, for the first time that evening, alcohol and all, felt the safety of being in his arms. Nothing bad could touch them in that moment.

~ I won't leave ~

"Ania, honey, the music stopped." Trowa said, gently pulling her away from him.  
"Trowa, I don't want to move out of thisss moment. Ssstay with me, Trowa, don't go away." She whispered.

~ I can't hide ~

Leading her away from the dance floor, he took her back to the table. "I'm not going anywhere, Ania, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."  
"I do!" She insisted, gulping down the last of her drink.  
He shook his head and turned to Heero, who was gently supporting a nearly asleep Relena, "I think we should take them home."  
Duo, who held Hilde on his lap, nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Heeero. If we don't, I'm not gonna get any tonight."  
Hilde growled, her voice coming from somewhere near his chest where her head was buried, "Keep talking like that, Maxxxwell, and you're not gonna get any at all."  
Heero grinned, "Yeah, it's a plan."  
Lifting Ania from where she leaned against him, he asked her, "Can you walk?"  
Ania's head swam as more of the alcohol she drank took its affect on her mind and body, "I don't thhhink ssso, Trowa. Oh god, Trowa, I thhhink I'm going to fffall."  
"It's alright, honey, you're not going anywhere." He picked her up and carried her out to the car, followed by Heero and Relena and Duo and Hilde.  
In the car, Ania snuggled up to Trowa, laying her head on his chest. He put an arm around her pulling her close, and let his face fall gently into her hair, breathing in her distinct scent of jasmine perfume.  
Heero watched them out of the corner of his eye and smiled, feeling if only slightly pleased at Trowa's newfound attraction.

*****

Back at the manor, Trowa gently lifted Ania from the car and carried her upstairs as she moaned quietly into his chest, "Shhh, Ania, we've almost got you into bed."  
Quietly opening the door to her room, he laid her down on the bed, kneeling silently next to her bed, brushing the white-blonde locks of hair away from her face.  
She moaned and rolled over, staring at him, "Help me, Trowa, I can't ssssleep in this dresss, help me with my clothesss."  
He pulled the satin nightgown from its place on the end of the bed and handed it to her, and then helped her take off her shoes. Ania pointed to the zipper at the back of her dress and Trowa reached up, pulling the zipper down revealing more of her pale soft skin. He let one finger trail down her back to the top of her satin panties. She sighed quietly and leaned back against him.  
"Ania, don't." He whispered, as his hands wandered back up her body to her bare shoulders, "Not now, not like this."  
Frustrated, she sighed and taking her pajamas, Ania disappeared into the bathroom and changed her clothes.  
Returning, he still had not moved from his place next to her bed. She stumbled in her drunken state and collapsed into her bed. "Trowa, don't leave, ssstay with me. Pleasse, ssstay with me."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
She watched, snuggling into her comforter, him removing his clothes, all except the boxer shorts he wore underneath. His cheeks flushed a rosy color when he noticed Ania's blue eyes, staring intently at his mostly naked body.  
"I'm ssso tired, Trowa."

~ I cannot be until you're resting here with me ~

Crawling into the bed beside her, he moved up close, pressing his hard muscled body against her small form, "Sleep then, Angel, sleep. I won't leave you."  
They both drifted off into an alcohol-induced slumber, Ania contented and safe in Trowa's strong arms.

Ania squinted, shielding her tired eyes from the bright sunlight as best she could. Frightened by the form in the bed next to her, she sat bolt upright, startling her partner awake.  
Pulling up the covers around her, she shook him further awake, "Oh my god, Trowa, what are you doing here?"  
Smiling, he brushed a couple of lose strands of her hair from her face, "Shhh, it's alright, nothing happened last night. Do you remember any of it?"  
Ania held a hand to her throbbing head, "No, nothing except that I had too much to drink last night."  
Trowa rolled over onto his stomach, and propped himself up on his elbows, "Wanna hear about what happened last night?"  
"Is it embarrassing?"  
Chuckling, Trowa shook his head, "No, not really."  
"You don't sound very convincing."  
"Well, it's not as bad as you're trying to make it out. You were pretty drunk by the time the last dance finished and I carried you out of the bar and out to the car where you slept most of the way home. I carried you in the house and up the stairs." His cheeks flushed, "I helped you change your clothes and you begged me not to leave you. So I stayed and I promise you that nothing happened between the two of us."  
Ania gave him a sly little look, sparks flashing into her eyes, "Why not?"  
Trowa laughed and pulled her down to him, their lips meeting in a sweet and passionate first kiss. When they finally parted, they gazed into the other's eyes.  
"I didn't even kiss you last night," Trowa whispered. "I'm glad I didn't. I wanted you to be aware of what is happening between us."  
Taking his hand, Ania placed it on her chest so he could feel the beat of her heart, "Can you feel that, Trowa? That's what happens to me every time I see you. Every time you are near me. Every time you look at me."  
He took her hand and did the same, and whispered breathlessly, "Me, too. But, Angel, I'm not ready to take this any further until I know for sure."  
"I understand, Tro, I honestly do." Ania said, her hand still touching his chest, feeling the beat of his heart.  
This time, Ania chose to pull him into the passionate kiss, before dropping down next to him and snuggling up close.  
"Do you want some breakfast, Ania?" Trowa asked, staring at her intently with his luscious green eyes. "Perhaps see what the other's are doing?"

~ I don't want to call my friends ~

"Spend the day with me, Tro." Ania sat up, and threw the covers off, revealing her purple satin nightgown and long shapely pale legs and jumped out of the bed. "Just me. Let's go do something. Just the two of us."

~ They might wake me from this dream ~

Trowa blinked, "Umm, okay. What did you have in mind?"  
"We'll ask Relena when we go down to breakfast."  
She picked up his clothing and tossed it to him before planting a kiss on the top of his tousled brown hair. "Go have a shower and I'll see you at breakfast."  
"Hey, I thought you had a hangover?"  
"Spending the day with you is the perfect cure for a hangover," She grinned.  
"Oh I see how you are." Trowa's eyes sparked with a life that she had never seen before. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him, his lips searching for hers.

~ And I can't leave this bed ~

"Trowa?" Ania questioned, pulling away.  
"I don't know if I can wait" He replied, breathing heavily, his hands wandering to places on her body, never yet explored by another human being. "I don't know if I want to wait."  
"It's okay, Tro." She consented, "It's okay."  
Smiling with uncontrolled lust, Trowa pulled the blankets up around them again, taking them both into the heated passion of the moment where only the two of them existed.

*****

An hour later, Duo met him in the hallway.  
"Hey, Trowa!" He greeted, pointing over his shoulder at Ania's room with a knowing look on his face.  
"Buzz off, Duo." Trowa slammed the door of his room in the braided pilot's face.  
"What? What did I do?"

Ania hummed quietly under her breath, as she went about her after shower rituals. Staring at herself in the mirror, she noticed the healthy glow in her cheeks and the sparkle in her clear blue eyes.  
A soft knock from the door to the room next to hers brought Ania out of her reverie. "Come in."  
Quatre stepped in, looking alive and refreshed in his blue shorts and red t-shirt. "Afternoon, Ania. Do you realize what the time is?"  
"Sure I do." She smiled at her brother, "I had a hangover for most of the morning and didn't feel much like getting out of bed. How are the others?"  
"Heero's out somewhere. Not sure where and Wufei's with him." Quatre said, sitting down on the corner of her bed. "Duo and Hilde are still sleeping off their alcohol. Relena's downstairs."  
"And Trowa?"  
"Oh, no, you're not playing that game with me, Little Sister." He gave her a sly grin. "Trowa's already come to see me about you and given me the option of expressing my disgust."  
Ania spun around in her dressing table chair, "He did what?? What did you say?"  
"I already told you, Ania, you're my sister and he's my best friend. I couldn't be more happier for either of you and it isn't my business to get involved in your affairs." Quatre said, giving her a serious look. "It is your decision to make, not mine."  
Ania jumped up and threw her arms around her brother. "Oh, Quatre! You have no idea what that means to me."  
"But, I'm not sure what Bella and the others will say, Ania." There was a grave note to Quatre's voice.  
"I don't care." Ania turned back to her dressing table, "I'm not going home at the end of the week."  
"Does Trowa know about this?"  
"Not yet, I haven't told him. I thought we'd discuss it today." Ania sighed, "It's what I wanna do. If it doesn't happen that way, then so be it. I'll go home and the rest of the family never need know I ever thought about it."  
"It'll break your heart, won't it, Ania?"

~ I Risk forgetting all that's been ~

She tossed a cosmetic brush onto the table and turned to face him. "How could it not. I've waited for this since I was 14 years old, or so I've been telling myself that. But even if this all just a twist of fate, I'm going with it until I'm sure it's over. If it ever ends."  
"Either way, Ania, Trowa is downstairs waiting for you." Quatre turned to go, "Talk it over with him and find out what he wants. I won't hold you back if you choose to go."  
She watched him go and close the door to his room behind him. Picking up her handbag, she exited the room in search of Trowa.

*****

Relena packed a light picnic lunch for Trowa and Ania and sent them away in the Limousine to a park she favored on the other side of town. The car, she had said, would drop them off and then pick them up at five.  
Grateful for her idea and offer of food, they took it and disappeared, just a little after 1 pm, on Saturday afternoon.  
The park was beautiful, just as Relena said. They picked a quiet spot with soft green grass and shaded with numerous trees and. Not too far from them, was a bubbling stream, the only noise except for the call of the birds.  
Spreading out the blanket, they devoured the food. Ania did not realize she was starving until she smelled the delicious gourmet sandwiches and salad that Relena packed. After eating, she felt her hangover slowly ebbing away to nothing.  
"Do you still have a headache?" Trowa asked.  
"No, you made me drink all that water during lunch and I feel so refreshed now." She said, lying down and putting her head on his lap. "It's such a beautiful day."  
"I agree."  
"Trowa, can I ask you something?"  
He nodded, staring out across the grass to the water that bubbled past.  
"Why did you say those things to me, that first night we were here when I met you out on the balcony by accident." She asked.  
"Out of fear, I guess." He replied. "I don't know really."  
"Fear, Trowa? What would you be afraid of?"  
"In my life, Ania, very few people have ever tried to be close to me. Most who did have died. The only exceptions are those men who arrived with me last Sunday, my sister, and . . ."  
"Who, Trowa?"  
"You, Ania." His face became blank, like the day she met him. "And there were only two people I fought to stay alive for, you and Cathie, my sister. I almost died out there, I lost my memories, so when I became whole again, I fought very hard to keep what I almost lost, my life. When I saw you there in the darkness that night, I was overwhelmed with an emotion that I didn't understand. There you were, the girl who only lived in my dreams, and I didn't want you getting your hopes up before I understood what these feelings were. Finally, summoning up the courage, I asked you to go dancing with me and well, here we are."  
"Are you still afraid of me, Trowa?"  
"No, Angel." He said, gazing into her blue eyes, "Not anymore."

~ Oh I am what I am ~

"I understand your feelings now, Tro. But what happens at the end of next week." The questions flooded her blue eyes as they stared at him. "We all have homes to go to. What about you? What about us?"  
His gaze fell away from hers, "I'm not staying until the end of the week. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
Ania sat bolt upright. "Tomorrow?"  
"Cathie has asked me to come home sooner than I expected," He did not look at her. Trowa Barton was lost for words.  
"Are you going to leave me behind, Trowa?"  
"I can't take you with me, Ania."  
"Why?"  
He closed his eyes, "You have a family to go home to. They will worry about you and I can't take you away from them."  
"But what if I said it's okay?" She pleaded. "What if I said that I could make my own choices and nobody would hold me back, would you take me with you, Trowa."

~ I'll do what I want ~

He cocked his head and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "You've been speaking to Quatre, haven't you?"  
"He came to speak to me just before we left." Ania said. "He's given me his blessing and told me that he'd take care of any family problems. I told him that I'd leave it up to you."  
Without waiting for his answer, Ania kicked off her shoes and got up off of the blanket. Padding softly across the grass, she came up to the stream and stepped in. "Oooh, it's so cold!"  
Trowa laughed as he came over to stand next to her, though on the bank of the stream rather than in it. Suddenly, Ania slipped on a mossy stone and in a blink of an eye, Trowa had her in his arms and pulled her to the safety of the dry ground. "You've got to be careful you know."  
"I **was** being careful, Tro", she said, clinging to him. Catching her balance, she brushed the hair back from his eyes. "Trowa, I'm in love with you. Take me with you. If it doesn't work out, I'll go home, but in the last two days, I've realized that I don't know how I ever parted with you in the first place all those years ago."

~ But I can't hide ~

"Alright, then, you can come home with me." He hugged her to him, "We've got something started, let's not stop now."  
"Your sister's going to hate me, isn't she."  
Trowa stepped back away from her with an incredulous look on his face, "What? NoooooCathie is going to love you, just like I do."  
"Do you, Trowa?"  
He stepped away from her and turned around, "I've never felt like this about anybody before, so yes, I'm pretty sure I do."  
Ania bounded up to him and threw her arms around his waist, hugging his back. "Thank you for telling me that.  
Trowa spun around in her arms and planted a kiss on the top of her head, glancing at his watch, he exclaimed, "Limo's gonna be here anytime now, we'd better get packed up."

~ I won't go ~

"No." She murmured into his chest, "I want to stay like this with you forever."  
Dragging her back to the picnic blanket, he began cleaning up their leftovers and putting things back into the basket. "Ah, Angel, we have a long shuttle trip back to the colonies tomorrow. Plenty more time to have these moments again."  
She laughed and threw an empty paper plate at him.

*****

Dinner that evening was an eventful affair, the other girls and pilots wishing the new couple a happy journey and luck in their new relationship. One would almost think they were getting married or were already married. Afterwards, in the interest of relaxation, everyone retired to his or her rooms.  
Ania entered hers, alone, feeling the emptiness of it, as Trowa decided to set some affairs in order before their journey tomorrow and said he'd be joining her later.  
"He said to get some rest," Ania whispered to herself, "But with all the excitement, how do I do that?"

~ I won't sleep ~

Changing into her pajamas, she threw on a bathrobe. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her breath caught in throat. 

~ I can't breathe ~

How pretty she was. Quatre and now Trowa, and even Wufei, Hilde, and Relena, complimented her on her innocent prettiness. Was this the same girl that arrived here only a week ago? And the same girl that Trowa said he loved?  
"Oh, Trowa, come to me soon. I miss you."

~ Until you're resting here with me ~

Grasping the balcony door handle, she opened the door and found it to be deserted. She sat down on one of the chairs and leaned back, content to just there until dawn or somebody came to get her, whichever came first.  
And come for her, he did. He carried his love into his room and laid her down on the bed where a moments kiss led to a night's passion.

*****

"Bye, Ania" Hilde shrieked throwing her arms around the smaller girl. "We'll miss you so much. Come visit us again soon."  
Ania hugged Hilde close, "I will, I mean, we will, I promise you that."  
"Stay out of trouble, Trowa." Duo told him, shaking his hand. "Don't be a stranger either."  
"If I didn't know any better, Duo, I'd think you were getting all choked up about good-byes." Trowa said, chuckling at the braided pilot.  
"Well, I meant what I said."  
Ania went over to her brother, who stood off in the shadows with Wufei, "Take care of yourself, my brother."  
Quatre took both her hands in his, "I will speak to the family on your behalf, Ania. Please don't worry."  
"Are you sure, Quatre, because if it's going to be too much of a problem for you?"

~ I won't leave ~

The little blonde pilot shook his head, "No, you're making your own decisions. Little sister, I couldn't be happier for you. How many times have I said that to you now? You are certainly very lucky."  
Pulling her brother into a hug, she whispered, "I'll see you soon, Quatre."  
Quatre let her go and she turned to Wufei, "It's been nice meeting you, Wufei."  
Wufei nodded and smiled at her, "I'm sure it won't be too long before we cross paths again, Miss Ania."  
"Ania?"  
"Oh, Relena." She gave the other girl a quick hug, "Thank you so much for your hospitality this week. I've had the best time and hope we will see each other again soon."  
Relena's blue eyes flashed as she held up a hand, showing off a pretty, rather large, diamond ring, "It may be sooner than you think."  
Six pairs of eyes turned towards the blonde Cinq Kingdom princess. Hilde and Ania screamed with delight both throwing their arms around her. Heero stood back with a smug look on his face, laughter sparkling in his eyes. Trowa was the first to speak.  
"Well, Heero, let me offer my congratulations." He said, shaking hands with the ex-pilot of Wing Zero.  
Duo was doubled over with laughter, "Heero's getting married." He kept saying over and over.  
Trowa put his hand on Ania's shoulder, "Come on, Angel, we have a transport to catch."  
Shouting congratulations to the newly engaged couple, Ania and Trowa climbed into the Limousine and it sped away, leaving two couples and two other pilots to celebrate the happy news of Heero and Relena's engagement.

*****

Ania squeezed Trowa's hand tighter as the butterflies in her stomach sent a wave of nausea through her body. They descended the steps of the transport ship into the waiting false sunlight of the L3 space colony where Trowa lived with his circus family.  
"What is it, Angel?"  
"I'm scared."  
Trowa grinned at her, turning his green eyes in her direction, "Of what?"  
She shook her head, "If I tell you, you'll laugh at me."  
"You're afraid of my sister, aren't you?"

~ I can't hide ~

"Yes."  
"She doesn't bite you know." Trowa said, as he collected their things from the transport baggage claim.  
"She might bite me."  
Trowa dropped his bag in a fit of laughter, "Don't you think you're being a bit too paranoid, Ania?  
"Well"  
"TROWA??!!??"  
The young couple turned around to see a pretty lady with brown curly hair running towards them. She wore pink shorts and a red top, also clearly older than both Ania and Trowa.  
The pilot's eyes widened, "Cathie!"  
The girl threw herself at Trowa, wrapping him into a great bear hug that lasted longer than Ania wished. She certainly felt more than a little out of place.  
Trowa let go of his sister, and grasped Ania's hand, pulling her forward. "Catherine Bloom, this is my girlfriend, Ania Winner. Ania, this is Cathie, my sister."  
Both girls regarded each other with suspicious eyes, before Ania's face softened and she extended her hand in a gesture of honest friendship. "Hi, It's lovely to meet you. Trowa's has spoken much about you."  
Cathie gently took Ania's hand, as though it might be made of some poison, "Winner? The same Winners that have the Resource Satellite?"  
"Yes, the very same." Ania replied, "Quatre Winner, one of the other ex-Gundam pilots, is my older brother. I am the youngest of my family."  
"Well, welcome, Ania. I hope you enjoy your stay. How long will you be staying?"  
Ania glanced at Trowa, "As long as Trowa is here, I will be here."  
Cathie smiled, suspicion being replaced by joy, "Trowa, why didn't you tell me you'd met such a lovely girl."  
"I didn't think I needed to clear things with you first."  
"I know, Trowa." She said, smiling at them both, "But a little advanced warning would have been appreciated so that I could arrange accommodation for her. Come on, let's get you both home and something to eat. You must be starving after the trip here."  
Chattering happily, Cathie led them towards a taxi that would take them to the circus and the home of Trowa Barton. Ania had been accepted into his family, things were going to be okay.

Later, lying in bed together, Trowa ran his fingers through her hair.  
"Happy?" Ania asked him, entwining her fingers with his other hand.   
"Yes. Are you?"

~ I cannot be until you're resting here with me ~

"Of course." She paused only briefly. "Trowa?"  
"Yes?  
"I love you."  
He sighed with contentment, "Ania?"  
"Yes?"  
"I love you, too."  


  



End file.
